1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of configuring a weapon comprising a countermass in transport mode for restraining a shell in a barrel of said weapon. More particularly, the invention relates to a shell restraining method which is mainly adapted for transport and storing of a preloaded anti-armour weapon of the disposable type being stored in compartment of a transport box, in order to prevent the shell from exiting the barrel and detonating should the propellant charge of the shell accidentally ignite.
2. Description of Related Art
When transporting and storing preloaded anti-armour weapons of the disposable type there is in some cases, involving Slow Cook Off (SCO), Sympathetic Detonation (SD), Fast Cook Off (FCO), Bullet Impact (BI), and Fragment Impact (FI) situations, a potential chance of an accidental firing of the propellant charge. Further, depending on today's hard requirements on useful munition life, said weapons might be provided with a counter mass container made of titanium. This would involve pressure that is hard to manage in the weapons system and call for a secure solution. Therefore, any accidental firing of the propellant charge would lead to a closely following detonation, if the shell should exit the barrel of the weapon, which in turn would lead to possible fatal consequences. In this connection, reference might be made to our SE patents 0301626-8 and 0301627-6, which each shows an example of a weapon with countermass of the indicated kind. However, up till now the related technical field lacks a suitable solution to the present problem.